Jailbreak & Love
by Emerald Time
Summary: Of all things Fate had in store for her… She broke her sensei out of prison, but ended up with a tag-along that loved to annoy her. She never thought Fate would try to set her up with that-that… ARRRGHH!


Summary: Of all things Fate had in store for her… She broke her sensei out of prison, but ended up with a tag-along that loved to annoy her. She never thought Fate would set her up with that-that… ARRRGHH!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and/or One Piece.

~o0o~

She heard voices coming from further down; she hoped Jinbe-sama was in there somewhere. She'd been wandering Impel down for two days now, trying to get by undetected. She'd had a few close calls with the patrols, but had virtually succeeded.

She'd had a stroke of luck a few hours ago and managed to stumble upon an office, the assistant warden's most likely, and found the keys on a hook. Inside one of the desk drawers she had also found a map of Impel Down. 'Now, _that_, was lucky,' she thought. However, even with the map, it still took her an hour or two to get to where Jinbe-sama was.

Up ahead, she heard a deep voice, one that she recognized very well. She quickened her pace and finally made it to a cell that was occupied by two people, one large blue fishman and a brunet with freckles.

"Jinbe-sama!" Kagome gasped, as she saw the state of her sensei.

Jinbe's eyes widened, "Kagome? What are you doing here?"

"I came to free you!"

"It's too dangerous! Where's Aladdin? He was supposed to make sure you didn't do something as stupid as a jailbreak!" Jinbe scolded.

"Na, Jinbe, you're getting a rescue, and you're complaining? And from such a beauty," Ace grinned.

Kagome narrowed her eyes, "I agree with freckles, you're getting a rescue and you're complaining? Aladdin's a little…occupied," She turned to the other prisoner, "and you, just because you're trying to flatter me you won't get freed, the only one I'm getting out of here, is Jinbe-sama. So save it!"

An expression of mock hurt appeared on his face, "I would never!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and took out the key ring with one big key and a bunch of smaller keys on it. She took the big key and tried the lock. She heard a click, as the door to the cell opened. Kagome grinned.

"Kagome! Watch OUT!" Jinbe shouted.

Kagome tried to turn around but a hand grabbed her from behind, one went around her waist, the other went around her mouth. Kagome quickly threw the key ring towards Jinbe's hands that were shackled to the wall.

"Well, well, what have we here?" A prison guard leered at her, "Trying to free scum are we?"

Kagome struggled in his hold, she bit down on his hand, her teeth digging into his flesh and drawing blood.

"AAAHHRRGG!" The guard jerked his hand away, letting Kagome go in the process. She swiftly turned and delivered a kick to the man's jewels.

"Ooohh," was the collective wince from the pirates locked up around her.

Jinbe quickly caught the key and unlocked himself after a few tries. He gave the key to Ace, so he could free himself, as he went to help Kagome.

The guard groaned, clutching the space between his legs, "You BITCH!" He reached into his pocket and took out a baby den den mushi, however, before he could use it, it was kicked out of his hands by Jinbe.

Ace found the key that fit his shackles. He rubbed his wrists as the shackles fell off. Fire erupted from his hands as he walked over to stand beside Jinbe. The fire circled around him, then rushed towards the fallen guard.

"Jinbe-sama, let me heal your wounds," Kagome said.

Jinbe shook his head, "We need to get out of here, and you will be explaining what you did."

Kagome stared back defiantly, then turned, looking pointedly at Ace, Jinbe sighed, he threw Ace a look '_Don't mess this up!'_

Ace opened his mouth, "Portgas D. Ace, beautiful, you can heal my wounds any time." A lecherous grin blossomed on his face.

"HENTAI!" was the only warning he got before a fist met his face, surprise then shock, showed as he was pushed to the ground by the blow. Ace grinned, he didn't know why, but he liked it when she was pissed off.

She was shorter than him by a couple of inches, coming up to his eyes, with long raven black hair that was pulled into a ponytail that reached her waist, her bangs swept across her forehead above beautiful cobalt eyes that darkened when she was angry. She had lush pink lips that were set in a heart shaped face.

She wore a blue tank top that reached just above her belly button, with intricate black designs. Over the tank top, she wore a black hoody that was left unzipped. She had on black cargo pants with lots of pockets that were tucked into laced-up black boots that reached to her knees.

Her clothes accentuated her figure nicely; she had a petite waist and big C-cup breasts. Her skin was pale, but not pasty. From the punch, he could tell that her skin was soft.

"Kagome! Ace! Stop it!" Jinbe said, "You two can fight after we leave Impel Down."

Kagome fumed, but then calmed enough to show them the map, "I found this map in an office, there's an elevator through here, we can take that, and we can leave through the back entrance, which leads to the Calm Belt, we can swim from there. That way, we can avoid the government path completely."

"You didn't bring a ship?" Ace asked incredulously, "This is what you call beauty without brains."

Kagome gritted her teeth, "_I _was only going to break out Jinbe-sama! _We _can both swim long distances, so there was no need! You are-"

Jinbe cut her off, not wanting an argument to start, "One of us will have to take Ace on our backs or pull a raft with him on it."

"Well, it's _not _going to be me, he can drown for all I care," Kagome growled.

"Kagome," Jinbe said warningly.

"We should just leave him behind! He's only going to slow us down," Kagome said, but turned in the direction of the elevator and began walking.

Jinbe sighed and looked over at Ace, his eyebrow twitched as he saw Ace enjoying this, "She can drown you, you know."

Ace grinned, "All the better."

Jinbe shook his head and they followed after Kagome, Ace watching her ass sway all the while.

They got onto the elevator, with only mild difficulties, the main difficulty being the prisoners asking to be released and the random prison guard they met, which were easily taken care of by Ace or Kagome.

"I hope we do-mmh," Ace started but stopped when Kagome's hand slapped on his mouth. She glared, "Don't jinx it!"

Ace grinned and licked her hand.

"Eeeeww!" Kagome looked disgustedly at her hand then quickly wiped it on Jinbe's haori. Kagome smiled sheepishly as Jinbe glared at her while Ace snickered in the background. Jinbe then turned his glare on Ace who quickly shut up, seeing the menacing promise in Jinbe's eyes. _Behave or else._

They made it to the top level, their forms tensed for a fight. They jumped as a voice boomed out overhead.

"PRISONERS ESCAPED! PRISONERS ESCAPED! ALL UNITS SPREAD OUT. PORTGAS D. ACE AND JINBE HAVE ESCAPED! EMERGENCY LOCKDOWN WILL BE INNIATED IN 10… 9… 8… 7…"

The three froze, then jumped into action, racing towards the exit that was just a few feet ahead of them.

A group of soldiers blocked their way, Ace hurtled fire at them, burning them.

"6…"

"5…"

Kagome kicked another guard in the stomach, then gave a roundhouse kick to his face.

"4…"

"3…"

Jinbe grabbed another guard and threw him into a wall.

"2…"

Just as the voice boomed one, they made it out the exit, and the metal shutter came crashing down behind them. Separating them from the guards on the other side.

Kagome grinned, "Wow! That was close!" Calming her racing heart, Kagome turned to her sensei, "Jinbe-sama, what're we going to do with him," she said, pointing a thumb in Ace's direction.

"I'll carry him, we don't have a raft or anything," Jinbe said.

"Arigato for the help," Ace said, sincerely.

They looked down; it was almost a 20 ft. drop to the calm belt.

Jinbe nodded, "Kagome, go ahead and jump in. Ace, after I jump in you can jump on my back. Let's go!"

Kagome gracefully leaped into the air, as her body turned downward, her bottom half turned into an ebony black mermaid tail with intricate blue designs, similar to those on her tank top, and she entered the water with a small splash.

Ace's jaw dropped, Jinbe seeing this, laughed and explained to the confused man, "Kagome is human, she's not a mermaid, but she can turn into a mermaid, there is a theory that she ate a devil fruit, the Ningyo Ningyo no Mi, but devil fruits like that are rare, plus she can go in the water without feeling faint. So we don't really know why she can do that. All we have are theories."

Ace nodded.

Jinbe jumped into the water with a splash, he resurfaced a moment later, with Kagome beside him. He nodded to Ace.

Ace took a breath, then jumped down, landing softly on Jinbe's back. Jinbe gave a small grunt as Ace landed.

They started swimming away from the prison. A sea king rose out of the water, Ace sent a burst of fire towards it and the sea king fell back in the water.

~o0o~

"Jinbe-sama, daijobu?" Kagome asked, worriedly. They had been swimming for a while non-stop and had encountered many sea kings, which were either taken care of by her or Ace.

"Maybe we should stop for a bit," Ace suggested.

Kagome nodded, "You should rest, you're tired and haven't even recovered from the wounds you had before."

Jinbe shook his head, "Iie, there is an island not far from here, we can rest there."

Kagome's eyes widened, "But the only island… Are you serious? She would never allow you!"

Ace looked confused, "What island?"

Jinbe shook his head, "We have no choice."

"Is there anything I can say to change your mind?" Kagome asked.

"What island?" Ace asked again, but he was ignored once again.

Jinbe shook his head.

Kagome sighed.

"What island?" Ace asked, feeling more confused.

Kagome bit her lip, "The Island of Women, Amazon Lily."

~o0o~

Emerald: Dun, dun, duuuun!

What will happen next?

Ningyo – mermaid

Ningyo Ningyo No Mi – Mermaid Mermaid Fruit (Not very original, I know, but I couldn't really think of anything better).

Emerald: For those of you who have read **Illegal Purity**, this was the original idea behind that story. I was going to make Kagome break out Jinbe and Ace would just get a free pass, but then I had the idea with Whitebeard and this was just on the side, so I thought I'd make this a separate story.

I wanted Kagome to be a mermaid somehow, but also be human, so I came up with the devil fruit, but I don't know, I might change that later on.

Is Ace too OoC? Is Kagome? Review!


End file.
